The Road to Hapiness
by Hart-of-Dayz
Summary: BTVS season 5HP book 5. After Buffy dies, Dawn must get away from everyone. So she goes to Hogwarts, along with Spike, the new DADA teacher. But Voldamort is still alive & need a new way to defeat Harry. Could a key help him? Also, HD & DDr.
1. Default Chapter

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!

BTVS season 5/HP book 5. After Buffy dies, Dawn must get away from everyone. So she goes to Hogwarts, along with Spike, the new DADA teacher. But Voldamort is still alive & need a new way to defeat Harry. Could a key help him? Also, H/D & D/Dr.

Chapter One

"Dawn, are you sure about this? You can stay here in Sunnydale. Nobody blames you, sweetie." Willow said to Dawn on a fairly early August morning.

Ever since Buffy's death, Dawn has grown more and more distant from the Scooby Gang and finally asked Giles if she could leave town and go to a high school somewhere else. Giles finally agreed after weeks of arguing and found a suitable place for her to stay where she could be well protected. Ever since that thing with Glory in May, Giles feared some other evil would come and try to use the key to open all the dimensions once again.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have to leave, at least for a while. I'll visit for Christmas though. Everyone will stay here and protect the Hellmouth and I'll go to boarding school in England. Stop worrying." Dawn assured Willow for the millionth time as she packed for the flight.

"I know, I know. Plus Spike will be teaching there so we know you'll have someone to talk to."

Giles had explained to everyone that Dawn would be going to a magical school called Hogwarts and Spike was hired for the new Defense against the Dark Arts position. Since Dawn wasn't a witch, she'd be taking only Potions, DADA, and Muggle Studies, which left her loads of time to study anything else she wanted to.

"Remember to write a lot, Dawn. I wanna know details about everything." Xander said as he hugged her goodbye.

"I will. Bye everyone." Dawn replied sadly as she got into the car with Giles and Spike and drove to the airport. The plane ride was extremelt boring in Dawn's opinion so she slept most of the way. Once they arrived the went straight to the Leaky Cauldron to get some sleep for the next day.

* * *

Dawn awoke around 11am the next morning, excited for the new day. Giles had gave her magic money the night before and said that she was suppose to buy her school supplies with it. He'd also gave her a list of things to buy, which read:

Hogwarts: A History text book

Wonderful World of Muggles (Grade 6)

Wandless Defense and Other Ways of Protection

Potions (Grade 6)

Three sets of school robes (black)

Two sets of school robes (any color)

Two set of dress robes

One plain pointed hat (black)

One winter coat (black)

One cauldron

One set of Potions ingredients (Grade 6)

One owl/cat/toad

One broom

Dawn put on a pair of faded blue jeans that fit snuggly and a tight sparkly silver tee that looked great against her straight golden brown hair. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door to Diagon Alley.

Dawn had spent four long hours shopping and had bought everything on her list except for a pet. She didn't know weather or not to get a cat or an owl. As she looked around she noticed a blonde looking boy, who was about her age, staring at her. Before she knew it, he was talking right next to her.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. And you are?" He said as he held out his hand.

"Dawn Summers." She replied as she shook it. "Which is better; a cat or an owl?"

Draco thought for a moment, "It depends. Owls are nice since you can send mail with them, but you can use school owls for that too. Cats are good for company and can sense its owner's feelings. So it depends on what you prefer."

"I think I'll get that cat." Dawn pointed towards a white kitten that was sleeping peacefully.

"Great, what's its name?" Draco asked as his hand brushed against hers. He smirked as Dawn blush a little when this happened, but didn't move away. Instead she grabbed his hand in hers and pulled him outside and into an alley.

"I'll think about it and come for her later." Dawn replied and stepped closer towards him. "I know this isn't how things normally work but I don't wanna be normal with you." And she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Draco was a little shell-shocked. He'd never had this happen before. Usually girls fell for his charm, but not as fast as this. He didn't know who Dawn Summers is, but he decided he likes her, a lot. And so he responded the only way possible; he starting kissing her back.

As the kissing became more intense, Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and Draco immediately grabbed her waist, pulling her as close as possible. His passion in the kiss kinda freaked Dawn and she opened her mouth to protest her intentions, but instead he put his tongue in her throat. She quickly fell back into the kiss and soon forgot everything going on around them.

Finally they stopped to get more air and Dawn whispered to Draco, "I got to go; maybe I'll see you around." And she grabbed her bags and left, leaving a very confused Draco behind.

* * *

Dawn hurried into the Leaky Cauldron as the sun set. She knew Spike would be worried but was afraid to go up looking how she did.

Her hair was all over the place and her lips were swollen. She totally looked like she had been making-out for hours or was in a fight.

She looked around and spotted a girl with bushy brown hair reading next to a boy with red hair. They both looked about her age, so Dawn figured they were her only hope. "Hi, I'm Dawn. I was wondering if you knew if there is a bathroom down here."

The two looked up at Dawn and the girl immediately stood up. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron. You can use the bathroom in my room to get cleaned up. I'll be right back, Ron." Dawn quickly nodded and followed her upstairs.

"Oh my god, thank you so much. If I had gone upstairs looking like this, I would be in serious trouble." Dawn said as they entered Hermione's room.

"No problem. What happened though, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Promise not tell anyone?" Dawn asked as she tried to fix her complexion. "Okay, well I kinda made-out with this guy I barely know. This is totally embarrassing since I'm never like that. I'm more of the shy girl who has crushes and never tells them. But I figured, 'What the hell' ya know? Plus, I highly doubt I'll see him again." Dawn turned to her, "so how do I look?"

Hermione helped fix Dawn's hair for her as they talked about Hogwarts. They instantly became close friends. As Dawn was leaving to go upstairs Hermione called, "Tomorrow we leave for school. My friends and I will save you a seat on the train!"


	2. Chapter TWO

(BTVS season 5, HP book 5) STILL OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Two

"Bye Giles!" Dawn said as she hugged him goodbye. The Hogwarts Express leaves in ten minutes so Dawn hurried up with their goodbyes. "Good Luck. Remember, you're not to know Professor William." He said as he turned and left.

Dawn grabbed her trunk and cat carrier. She decided to name the cat Angel, but not because it was the name of Buffy's ex that Spike despises, but more because she figured that's what Buffy is now.

Dawn entered the train and soon found Hermione, who was sitting with two guys, one of which Dawn recognized from the inn. "Hey Dawn. This is Ron Wesley and Harry Potter." Hemione said as Dawn sat down next to Harry.

It clicked in her head that Harry Potter was the famous boy-who-lived but she figured she better not mention it. "Are you new, because I don't recognize you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm staring as a sixth year. I lived in California before then but I've never been to a magic school. I'm not even a witch." Dawn admitted.

"You're a muggle?" Ron asked in amazement. "Then how come you're going to Hogwarts?"

"My friend in California is a witch so I know about magic and stuff. It just since my mom and sister died, I needed to get away from everything. It's hard to explain why. But I have no wand; I'm only taking the classes I can use without one."

"I'm sorry about your family. My parents are dead and my godfather died too, so I know what you're feeling if you want to talk to anyone," Harry said quietly and put his hand on her knee and squeezed it.

"Thanks." Dawn softly replied, "It's really complicated now, but maybe someday I'll be able to talk about it. So who's the worst teacher?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

The rest of the trip they talked about Hogwarts' teachers and explained Quidittch to Dawn. Once Harry and Ron left to go change to their robes, Dawn turned to Hermione and asked, "So what's the deal with Harry? Is he single?"

"Yeah, I think so. I know he dated this girl name Cho Chang but they broke up. Why, do like him?" Hermione asked and giggled when Dawn blushed.

"Yeah, well you obviously like Ron. And I pretty sure he likes you. Maybe we can double date sometime." That got Hermione to turn red and soon they were laughing and having a blast.

Once they got off the train, Dawn asked Harry about the dead horses. Dawn and Harry went to get a carriage while Ron and Hermione got everyone's stuff.

"They're called thresals. How can you see them? I mean I can, but only people who've seen death can see them." Harry replied softly. "I saw my classmate Cedric Diggory die forth year."

"I saw my sister die." Dawn said and wiped a tear away. Harry put his arm around her to comfort her and soon Dawn snuggled against him. They sat in silence, until Hermione and Ron returned.

"You'll never guess what Malfoy just- hey what's going on with you two?" Ron said as he stormed into the carriage. Harry and Dawn immediately blushed as they separated. Harry mumbled a quick 'nothing' and swiftly changed the topic.

"Anyways," Ron said while he eyed the two suspiciously, "he broke up with Pansy today because he met someone who's a 'true original and divine beauty' and said he'd have nothing less from then on. Then he started comparing Pansy to 'Mione. I swear if Colin hadn't stopped me, he'd be taking that back instantly."

"It's really no big deal. I don't care what Malfoy thinks of me." Hermione stated as they arrived.

But Dawn was a little shaken up about what Ron had said. "Did he say who she is?"

"No, that's the thing. He won't tell anyone her name. I bet he's making it up." Ron replied as they got out. Hermione noticed how Dawn was acting and figured she'd ask later.

* * *

Soon everyone was seated in the Great Hall for the sorting hat to begin. "This is really freaky. A _hat_ is supposed to tell me what house I'm in?" Dawn whispered to Harry.

"Yeah don't worry though. We'll be right here for you once it's over." He put his hand over hers to calm her down. But she had noticed Draco staring at her and instantly felt nauseous.

"DAWN SUMMER!" Professor Mc. Gonagall called. Dawn closed her eyes as the hat was placed on her head. "Well, well, what is this? No magic abilities, yet you have a deep power inside you. You're heart is filler with pain and sorrow. However, you still stay brave and loyal to others you care about. You've faced true evil in the eye and still look strong. But I can tell you're not. You emotions are shattered by what you've done."

"Just shut up and pick a house." Dawn thought angrily.

"Ok then, what house for you. Ah, not my choice, but it'll do. GRYFINDOR!!"

Dawn let out a sigh of relief and sat down next to Harry, who'd put his arm around her, while everyone congratulated her. She met Draco's cold gaze and felt suddenly empty inside. _I'm suppose to be happy, I'm in Gryfindor, I'm with my new friends and I think Harry might like me. Then why do I wanna curl up and cry?_

Chapter Three


End file.
